


Stray

by myriddin



Series: Consent [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Foster Care, Jon is a foster kid and Sansa has lots of feelings about it, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Game of Ships Seven Hells Challenge, Day 5: Gluttony. A Consent series bonus short. Ned stumbles across something suspicious in his kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stray

Ned Stark frowned deeply as he set his study extension back in its cradle, tiredly rubbing his forehead as he contemplated his next move. He rolled his chair back and got to his feet, intent on finding his wife. He checked their bedroom, Catelyn's craft room, heading down the staircase to the lounge, and then to the kitchen as his last resort. He stopped in his tracks as he was met with an unusual sight.

His oldest daughter was rummaging through the fridge with an over-laden tray beside her- a pair of cucumber and cheese sandwiches, a pasty, cold chicken, three custard tarts, and an assortment of other foods.

"Sansa, what on earth are you doing?"

Sansa spun around, guilt blanketing her young features, and the connections finally clicked into place for Ned. He sighed heavily.

"Sansa, where is Jon?"

Though her lip wobbled ever so slightly, Sansa drew herself up proudly and defiantly. "He can't go back to that place, Papa. It makes him sad."

Ned sighed heavily. When he first received the call from the head of the boys home Jon lived at that the boy hadn't returned back by curfew, he had suspected first thing that his children had something to do with it. Mostly because he wanted nothing to have befallen the boy he thought of as one of his own, yes, but also because of how truly attached his children were to young Jon Snow, and how evident Jon's unhappiness with his current situation had become.

When Robb had first brought Jon home when the boys were ten, Ned had grown as quickly attached as his children, enough that he'd planned to apply to foster Jon until Cat had fallen pregnant with Rickon.

Sansa wasn't seven anymore, she was old enough to realize that Jon didn't go home every time he had dinner with the Starks to a happy home and family like Sansa and her family had. What Ned hadn't anticipated was how strongly his little girl (not so little now, nearly eleven now) was feeling about it.

"Sansa," he stated firmly, "Jon could get in serious trouble."

Sansa sighed, some of her defiance fading in face of Jon being punished. "He's hiding in my room. Don't let him get in trouble, Papa. He didn't want to hide, Robb and I convinced him to."

"Sansa, love..."

"No, Papa, it's not fair for Jon! He doesn't have a mother and father to take care of him, and worst of all, there's nobody that loves him when he goes back to the home! But he's loved here!" A delicate flush came to her cheeks, and Ned began to narrow his eyes at the thought of a young man in his daughter's bedroom. They were young yet, eleven and thirteen, but right about the age when playmates became fanciable...

"Come along, sweetheart. Let's get Jon something to eat and I'll call the home, see if he can spend teh night. No promises, but I'll call around in the morning and see about Jon getting placed a little closer to ours, alright?" It would be closer to the lad's school, after all.

Sansa nodded eagerly and took her father's offered hand, leaving Ned to lift the tray with his free limb and mull over the what-ifs and still-to-comes that came with Jon Snow.


End file.
